Launching apparatus for flying devices are complicated by the need to store considerable quantities of energy, either kinetic or pressure. Rockets have been proposed for simplifying such launching apparatus. Steam-powered rockets are particularly advantageous but their operating valves are fairly complicated. An object of this invention is to provide a relatively simple and economical rechargeable rocket-powered apparatus for launching a flying device.